


An Even Better Fortress in His Lover’s Arms

by MosquitoParade



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, General Audiences because that's exactly what it is, Kurt's Perspective, Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Kurt and Logan enjoy a sleepy, summer day off in a hammock.
Relationships: Established Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 25





	An Even Better Fortress in His Lover’s Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Flexing some older writing muscles, trying to use prettier describing words.

It’s gentle, humid, and perfect on the tightly woven hammock. Logan protectively curled around a stretched out Kurt that’s enjoying the few rays of sunlight that seep through the heavy canopy above. Some dappled light licks at Logan’s brow and others find a home on Kurt’s arm, turning blue fur an electric color instead.

They hide from the harsh, unrelenting, summer sun in the deep, cooled shadows that give them shelter from the sun’s unforgiving light, consuming, intending to harm. The furred man finds an even better fortress in his lover’s arms, the safety of it all gives him relief. He will not have to face the world beyond, harsher than the sun because even if the sun takes, it still gives. Gives to the seeds that grow to produce healthy, clean food, gives to the mighty trees that return oxygen as thanks, gives to the creatures of Earth so they may have hours to do work, able to see. The humans are not so kind, their grasping hands only take from the mutants, take their freedom, kill their brothers and sisters, steal jobs and families from them. Humans are wretched creatures without the grace of sympathy, but Kurt prays to a God far above, residing in a heavenly domain, that one day, humans will learn to forgive and live peacefully, without conflict and hatred,

The gentle wind caresses Kurt’s face, it’s kind, cooling the sweat that collects as the humid air dampens. The man turns to his lover and softly leaves a kiss on his sleeping partner’s forehead. Logan is Kurt’s universe, as fascinating at the constellations above, as stunning at the supernovas that loom hundreds of thousands of lightyears away, as hot at the burning spheres that the humans so easily call stars. Kurt gives the man beside him another kiss, this time on his nose.

Logan stirs slowly, a low, deep growl, that reminds Kurt of forests, resonates from the man before he seemingly, reluctantly, opens his handsome, endless blue eyes. Kurt takes Logan’s face into his hand, “Did you have a pleasant nap?”

Logan’s arm remains defensively on Kurt’s hip, but he shows Kurt his yellowed teeth, worn from use, in a relaxed smile, “I did,” Logan grumbles cheerfully, resting his forehead against Kurt’s, “Did you get a chance to sleep at all, Sugar?”

The blue man’s insides twist pleasantly at his lover’s voice, he adores the man so, so infinitely. “I’m not quite sure,” He returns, glancing up at the wide, very pigmented, leaves, squinting when he looks too directly into a ray of sun, looking back to his beloved. “I think I might have.”

Logan has hard, sharp angles that make up the majority of his magnificent, powerful body, but he also has soft shapes that are careful with Kurt’s eyes, welcoming his innocent glances to see the curves of his muscles, swoop of his bedhead, and graceful shape of his very human being. Logan is also elegant in his own way, with his decisive strikes in combat and his general ease of navigating the outer reaches of no man’s land. It astounds Kurt continuously.

The kiss that warm skin leaves on his forehead is loving in an ever-expansive way. Kurt looks up as the entire hammock rocks, the weight distribution being thrown completely off-balance, like a ship that’s trying to fight the unforgiving ocean waves of a stormy, grey sea. “Where are you going?” Kurt asks, curious yellow eyes, like fire, dancing up the form of his lover as he stands, caressing each angle and curve that makes up the man.

“To get us some beer,” Logan responds easily, his deep voice soothes any kind of fear or anxiety that might have welled up inside Kurt.

“Okay,” The blue man smiles and Logan returns it before making his way into the far off mansion that’s nestled between many luscious trees, hiding its existence from prying eyes, however, all Kurt can reasonably thing of is Logan and how much he wishes every day could be like this.


End file.
